Sing Me A Song
by PearlLover2019
Summary: All the guardians of the present in the vongola hideout in the future, when Chrome is getting food and SOMEONE plays the piano. Summary sucks, sorry! plz read! Rated T, just in case! please enjoy!


**- Sing me a song –  
><strong>  
>Silence crept through the Vongola hideout. The hallways were empty, and if you'd listen closely, you'd hear the song of the rain, full of regret and sorrow. As quick as the silence came could now footsteps be heard through the whole base.<p>

Everyone slept anyway, it's not like they'd notice, I thought as I tiptoed on my way to the kitchen. I hadn't eaten for, maybe, two weeks now. I was STARVING. Ah, maybe I was used to it, but this was my ultimate limit. As I took the elevator down, I shivered.

In my room, the air conditioner broke, to explain my three-sizes-too-big-tank top and black shorts. My stomach grumbled and I tried to calm it down.  
>Again. I turned left, to see the kitchen right in front of me. Well, it was supposed to. I stared into a dead end. The kitchen was on the 7th floor, right?<br>Yeah right?

A sudden realize poked into my head. It sounded like: 'No dummy, the training grounds are on the 7th floor, the kitchen on the 9th '. I turned around to walk back to the elevator.

Out of nowhere, I heard piano music, a sweet melody filled with joy and happiness. But after a while, the happy tune turns into a more depressed one. It sounded like somebody is in love, but later (s)he realized that person loves someone else.

While in thought, the song ended and there began a new one. This one is also sad but also a little faster than the previous one. I didn't notice I reached a door, the door the music came from. I opened the door a little and peeked inside.

A guy with a grey hoody sat behind the piano, wearing worn-out jeans and red sneakers. I opened the door some more, I guess out of curiosity. But combine that with my shy nature, and you get the door opened for only a few inches more. I listened closely to the song that he played. All of a sudden, the pianist started to sing, while playing the sad melody on the piano.

_~"Never should've let you go, Never found myself at home, Ever since that day that you walked right out the door. You were like my beating heart, That I, I can't control. Even though we've grown apart, My brain can't seem to let you go. Thinking back to the old times, When you kept me up late at night. We use to mess around, Laugh and play, fuss and fight._

_I guess it's too late, I'm dancing this dance alone. This chapter's done, the story goes on…_

_Baby, can't believe that you are not with me… 'Cause you should be my lady… All I want is to set your heart free…_

_But if you believe that you belong with him, Promise me, you won't let anyone hurt you. Remember, I will always be here for you, Even if it kills me to see you… In that wedding dress… Oh see you in that wedding dress… See you in that wedding dress… Oh see you in that wedding dress… Oh no…"~_

Even though I do recognize the voice, I can't bring it home, can't put a label on it. I felt something slide down my cheek. Tears continued to escape my lone eye as he continued to sing and play. Why am I crying?

Suddenly the pianist stopped. Why? Than a weird sound could be heard again. My (illusionary and) noisy organs. The reason I came out of my room and went to this floor in the first place. The hoody turned around on his chair. Hell, if you saw my face on that moment.

It was the storm guardian. The hothead always urging for a fight. The one now sitting behind a piano playing sad songs and even sing along with them, with so much emotion and passion in his voice. My eye widened some more on my thought and a blush crept across my face.

"I-I'm sorry, I d-didn't mean to interrupt…" I said and stared at my bare feet. This is really embarrassing. A long silence filled the room. The storm sighed and stood up. He walked over to me, and when only inches away from me, he leaned in, and whispered in my ear,

"And…?"

I flinched at his warm breath in my neck. W-what did he mean by that? I looked up to him (Yeah I know I'm short), wanting an explanation. When he finally turned his gaze to me, his eyes widened and his face flushed. He quickly moved back and turned away from me. I looked confused at him and he murmured something.

"H-huh? What did you say?" I ask and I curiously came closer, and he took a step back as well.

"Why are you wearing that goddamn…" he hesitated before whispering the last word, still not facing me, "… Shirt…"

I looked down to notice my shirt is waaaay to loose; It exposed, kind of, PRETTY MUCH of my chest. If possible, I turn even more red and tried to fix my shirt in a not-perverted manner. This shirt is totally not helping! I cried from the inside out.

I heard him sigh once more and he began to unzip his hoody. I turned scarlet red when he faced me. He looked at me with a confused stare, and held his hoody right for my face.

"It must be cold, right?" he said, looking away to hide his rose-tinted cheeks. I gave him an almost invisible smile. I put on his large hoody and when more silence fell, I exited the room, heading towards the elevator. I turned around the corner, and continued on walking 'till I heard footsteps following me. "Wait…" I heard from behind me and a hand gripped my wrist to make me turn around. I tripped over a toolbox Gianinni left behind, and I took the dumb folded storm guardian with me down.

"You still remember that, right?"

Right now? Five years later from that moment, Mukuro-sama proposed to me. I blushed and looked at my hand, staring at that the ring he gave me. Tomorrow we'll marry. I have a beautiful dress and enough to make this day unforgettable.  
>I slowly nodded and he surprised me when he gripped my wrist and dragged me into the garden. The lilies whispered me a hello and danced in the wind.<p>

More surprising, I found myself sitting on a white chair staring at the silver haired male taking place behind a white piano. His fingers moved and I heard the same melody as almost five years ago in the Vongola Hideout. Again, I was caught off-guard when he sang it one more time.

Is it me, or is there even more emotion in his voice than last time he sang this?  
>All the leaves dance on his melody, the lilies started too. And the same happened as the last time, a tear escaped my violet orb. Same question, why?<p>

When he stopped playing, he rubbed his face with the back of his hand, and stood up, gazing at me. He moved closer, faces only inches away from each other, surprisingly my face didn't flush this time as he wiped my tears away. His hand pulled gently my chin, and I stared into his leaf-green eyes. His face formed a little smile while he said, "The song is true. I'll always be there for you, even when I…" he pulled me closer, not stopping 'till his lips met mine. A nice warmth crept through my whole body, from top to toe, and I returned the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. When we pulled away for air, he whispered softly in my ear, "…Still love you, Chrome…"

**Be honest, was it a little too much? :S  
>The song is "Wedding dress" from Tommy C. feat. J-Reyez. Plz tell me if it's good… 'kay? R&amp;R plz. Other ideas for 96x5927/18 or others? Please tell me. (I'm sorry, but I don't do 6996, dunno why )**


End file.
